


Ven a jugar

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, French Louis, M/M, Model Louis, Riding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis es un modelo francés y Harry es el chico de los recados. Louis no habla Inglés, pero todo termina funcionando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ven a jugar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [viens jouer dehors (come out and play)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670021) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



 

 

A Harry debería de gustarle su trabajo; uno que hacía que muchos lo envidiaran. Pero para Harry, era un trabajo eventual al que acudía cuando la universidad no lo tenía totalmente ocupado. No significaba nada más que un poco de dinero extra todas las semanas. Era un estudiante universitario con dos compañeros de piso, así que tenía que hacer lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

 

Su trabajo se basaba en servir bebidas, frías o calientes, además de bollería y aperitivos, a modelos. Trabajaba en un estudio de fotografía, y era más prístino de lo que Harry se merecía, pero el sueldo era decente. La mayoría del tiempo, consistía en un montón de mujeres medio desnudas, correteando en ropa interior y ofendiéndose cuando Harry les brindaba algo de comer.

 

«¿De verdad crees que tomo ese tipo de comida con un cuerpo como este? Agua con limón, eso es todo. ¡Y no te olvides del hielo!»

 

Sin embargo, no todas las modelos eran groseras. Había conocido a algunas agradables, y otras que lo eran demasiado, riéndose por nada y acariciando sus bíceps, batiendo sus pestañas llenas de máscara y que se mordían los labios llenos de gloss. Harry nunca sabía que hacer en esos casos, porque no solo iba en contra de su moralidad y principios enrollarse con las clientas de su jefa, pero desde luego no quería estar con mujeres. Le encantaban las mujeres y siempre se aseguraba de ser respetuoso, pero si quería un buen polvo o una aventura, prefería buscar en el departamento de los hombres.

 

Sabía desde los catorce años que era gay y nunca había sido un problema. Estaba orgulloso de quien era y su familia le había apoyado desde el primer momento. Había tenido un par de novios, ninguna de las relaciones muy seria, pero bueno, todavía tenía tiempo. Acababa de cumplir veintiún años y aún le quedaba un año de universidad por delante. Le gustaría averiguar qué hacer con su vida antes de encontrar el amor verdadero.

 

Bueno, todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando entró en el trabajo la mañana del sábado.

 

Harry llevaba trabajando en el mismo sitio durante un año y estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a un modelo masculino de Victoria's Secret. Sí, eso era definitivamente nuevo, y Harry estaba totalmente entusiasmado con la idea.

 

—Muy bien, vamos a hacer una sesión de fotos para el próximo desfile de moda de Victoria's Secret, así que esto es crucial. Asegúrate de que las modelos estén todas felices, he oído que pueden estar un poco de malhumor. Dales lo que quieran, ¿vale? —dijo Cara, la jefa de Harry. Harry asintió, acercándose la libreta de apuntes al pecho. Recibía tantas órdenes que era difícil recordarlas todas—. Bien. Ahora quiero un café moca con leche desnatada y sacarina, Julie quiere un café helado grande con...

 

Harry suspiró, escribiéndolo todo. Lo hacía todos los días, pero era un trabajo mundano. Harry no quería volver a trabajar en algo así en el futuro, y esperaba que su licenciatura le ayudara cuando se graduara.

 

—Louis ha dicho que quiere un té con leche desnatada y sin azúcar —le dijo una mujer que pasaba por su lado.

 

—¿Louis? ¿Tenemos un chico modelo? —preguntó Harry. Había un modelo masculino de Victoria's Secret en el edificio y tenía un nombre muy, muy bonito. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

—Sí. Louis Tomlinson; el primer modelo masculino de Victoria's Secret. Ahora está en maquillaje, pero puedes reunirte con él luego, si quieres. Yo que tú me apresuraría con su pedido, se pone un poco tenso sin su té de la mañana —explicó la mujer. Se veía que tenía un montón de experiencia trabajando con modelos irritables. La mayoría no comían los días antes de las sesiones de fotos o los desfiles, por eso Harry creía que siempre estaban tan enfadados.

 

Se despidió de ella y de su jefa antes de bajar y salir al exterior. Afortunadamente, el Starbucks estaba en la misma calle. Harry estaba seguro de que la ubicación del estudio era estratégica.

 

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando en la cola (demasiado larga), pensó en cómo se vería el chico con lencería. Nunca había tenido ningún fetiche con el travestismo, pero cuando pensó en ello, le pareció algo bastante sexy. Ese chico, Louis, tenía que ser magnífico para ser un modelo de Victoria's Secret, ¿no? ¿No era eso como un requisito para trabajar con ellos o algo así?

 

Llegó hasta la caja y recitó la larga lista de su pedido. La chica parecía abrumada y molesta con su orden. Harry se sentía igual, pero bueno, los dos estaban haciendo su labor, no importaba lo mucho que sus trabajos apestaran.

 

Esperó y esperó hasta que hicieron todas las bebidas, las cogió y le dio las gracias a la camarera rápidamente antes de salir. Odiaba que lo regañaran por tardar mucho en comprar los pedidos. Como si fuera culpa suya que los camareros del Starbucks no pudieran hacer magia para que aparecieran ocho bebidas de repente, o sino que no le pidieran ir a la hora punta cuando toda la gente iba a buscar su desayuno.

 

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, corriendo de nuevo a la oficina, con cuidado de que no se le cayera nada. Ya le había pasado, y el resultado no era para nada bonito.

 

Recitó en voz alta qué tipo de bebida era cada una y la gente se acercó corriendo a coger sus vasos, sin darle ni siquiera las gracias. Harry estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así, era molesto. Al final, solo le quedaba una bebida: el té mediano con leche desnatada y sin azúcar.

 

«Podría entregárselo personalmente», pensó Harry.

 

Caminó hasta los camerinos, ya que la mayoría de las modelos ya estaban vestidas y preparadas para las fotografías. Escuchó música de fondo, y un tenue canto junto a ella. Era una canción de Justin Timberlake. Giró la esquina y vio a un chico bajito con unas curvas de pecado. Estaba de espaldas a Harry, y llevaba unas braguitas de encaje negras que parecían acariciarle los cachetes del trasero de una forma maravillosa. Estaba cantando y moviendo las caderas mientras se repasaba el cabello y buscaba la parte de arriba del conjunto de lencería para ponérsela. A Harry casi se le cayó el té.

 

Tosió, tratando de no quedarse boquiabierto. Louis se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sin sentir un ápice de vergüenza.

 

«Dios», pensó Harry. Si él fuera el chico, se hubiera puesto más rojo que un tomate, pero este modelo parecía tener un montón de confianza en sí mismo.

 

— _Bonjour_  (Hola) —dijo, con voz suave y dulce, con un acento francés marcado.

 

«Oh, mierda, nadie le había dicho que era francés. Oh, dios, esa voz, ese acento...»

 

Harry quería follárselo.

 

—Ehm,  _bonjour_  (hola) —contestó Harry. Había dado un semestre de francés en la universidad, pero nunca llegó a aprender frases útiles como «Quiero follarte contra la pared» o «Quiero que me folles la boca», así que había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

 

— _Est-ce pour moi?_  (¿Es para mí?) —preguntó Louis, y cuando recibió una expresión confusa por parte de Harry, le hizo un gesto hacia la taza.

 

—Este es el té, sí —contestó Harry como un estúpido, con la esperanza de que eso fuera lo que quería Louis.

 

«Joder. Debería de haber prestado más atención en clase.»

 

Louis sonrió y se acercó hasta Harry para coger la taza con sus manos delicadas.

 

— _Merci, amour_  (Gracias, amor) —dijo Louis. Y estaba bien, Harry sabía lo que significaba eso. Era un comienzo—.  _Vous ne parlez pas français?_ (¿No hablas francés?)

 

Habló muy despacio, y Harry dio por sentado que el chico pensaba que era un idiota. Casi seguro que había dicho que Harry no podía hablar francés, y tenía toda la razón.

 

—Uh, no habló francés. Solo inglés.

 

— _Je ne parle pas anglais_  (No hablo inglés) —dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

 

«"Parle" significa "hablar"», recordó Harry.

 

Además, si el chico hablase inglés no lo estaría torturando de esa manera. O tal vez sí, todavía no le conocía bien.

 

—¿No hablas nada de inglés? —preguntó Harry, con la esperanza de que Louis entendiera la pregunta.

 

— _Un peu_  (Un poco) —dijo Louis, utilizando el dedo índice y el pulgar para demostrar lo poco que sabía—.  _Quel est votre nom?_  (¿Cómo te llamas?) Uh, ¿nombre? —preguntó, con la esperanza de haberlo dicho correctamente.

 

—Harry, soy Harry —respondió rápidamente—. Eres Louis.

 

Louis sonrió y asintió.

 

— _Oui_ (Sí). ¿Tú de Inglaterra? —preguntó con acento francés.

 

Y a Harry le encantaba.

 

—Sí, ¿habías estado alguna vez? Aparte de esta, claro.

 

Louis asintió.

 

— _Deux fois_  (Dos veces) —contestó Louis, enseñándole dos dedos—. Uh, modelo —intentó decir, señalándose la vestimenta.

 

—¿Has estado aquí como modelo? —preguntó Harry.

 

Harry nunca había parecido tan estúpido, pero Louis continuaba sonriendo.

 

—De modelo en Inglaterra  _deux fois_  (dos veces) —intentó Louis de nuevo, con su fuerte y encantador acento.

 

Harry asintió, quería decir algo más, pero no le quedaba nada en el repertorio. No había mucho que se le pudiera decir a un hombre que no hablaba su mismo idioma. Deseaba poder hablar francés.

 

—Tengo que irme —dijo Harry, señalando la puerta, pero Louis lo agarró de la muñeca.

 

— _Vous êtes mignon_  (Eres guapo) —dijo Louis lentamente, batiendo las pestañas.

 

«Jesús», pensó Harry, «llevaba delineador de ojos.»

 

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir.

 

—Uh... —dijo Harry, mirando a su alrededor en busca de ayuda.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, sonriéndole. Colocó la mano de Harry en su cadera, y luego puso la suya en el cuello de Harry, deslizando el pulgar por su mejilla.

 

— _Je veux que tu me baise_  (Quiero que me folles) —le dijo Louis con vehemencia al oído, rozando su cadera contra el muslo de Harry.

 

Vale, Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba eso, pero sonaba prometedor. No se consideraba aprovecharse de un chico que no hablaba inglés si era él el que se le echaba encima, ¿no? Sonaba bastante racional como para hacer algo.

 

Harry se inclinó y le dio a Louis un beso suave en los labios, luego se fijó en como reaccionaba. Louis apretó su agarre y le devolvió el beso, demostrándole que eso era exactamente lo que quería.

 

— _Venir avec moi_  (Ven conmigo) —susurró Louis, agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta el sofá. Lo empujó para que se sentara y lo besó una vez—.  _Attendre ici_  (Espera aquí) —añadió, levantando un dedo.

 

Harry supuso que significaba "esperar", y estuvo completamente seguro cuando vio a Louis caminar hacia la puerta, cerrándola con pestillo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, sonriendo como un descarado.

 

En vez de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, como Harry había supuesto, Louis se arrodilló entre sus piernas. A Harry se le abrió la boca, y Louis sonrió diabólicamente.

 

Definitivamente, a Harry le iba a dar algo.

 

— _Je veux sucer votre bite_  (Quiero chuparte la polla) —murmuró Louis mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones. A Harry se le agitó la respiración y Louis le quitó los bóxer, dejando libre su pene—.  _Prenez votre chemise_  (Quítate la camisa) —soltó Louis, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de Harry, intentando quitársela.

 

Harry pilló la indirecta y se la sacó por la cabeza, tirándola al otro lado del sofá.

 

Louis parecía mucho más contento ahora, sus ojos viajando sobre el torso de Harry. Una de sus manos recorrió sus abdominales, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Harry bajo su tacto. Besó el hueso de su cadera antes de coger la polla de Harry con la mano, pasando la lengua por la punta y saboreando una gotita de líquido seminal. Harry se sentía mareado, como si se fuera a desmayar, pero entonces, perdería la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

 

Los labios de Louis envolvieron la punta de Harry, chupándola suavemente e hizo que Harry gimiera, sus manos retorciendo la tela del sofá. Louis sonrió, con el pene aún entre sus labios, agarrando con sus manos las de Harry y llevándoselas a su cabeza. Luego, colocó las suyas en las caderas de Harry, metiéndosela toda entera en la boca.

 

No se atragantó, y Harry pensó que quería casarse con él en ese mismo momento. Era perfecto, a pesar de todo el problema de que no hablaba inglés. Siempre podrían trabajar en ello. Mientras tanto, podían dedicarse simplemente a follar.

 

Harry ganó algo de confianza, tirándole a Louis del pelo y gimiendo suavemente.

 

—Joder, estás muy sexy así. Pareces una puta —murmuró, sabiendo que Louis no le entendería—. Precioso.

 

Louis hizo un sonido en reconocimiento, acariciando con la nariz el ombligo de Harry. Harry sabía que iba a recibir una reprimenda por echar a perder la obra de arte que habían hecho con el cabello de Louis, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era correrse en la bonita boca francesa de Louis.

 

—Oh, joder, sí —jadeó Harry cuando las mejillas de Louis se apretaron alrededor de su pene, chupando con ansia. Harry estaba convencido de que Louis había sido puesto en la Tierra para realizar esa tarea. Y también estaba seguro de que el modelo estaba sonriendo.

 

Se apartó rápidamente, sacándose el pene de la boca, con los labios enrojecidos y mojados. Harry puso un puchero y gimió, con el miembro palpitándole en el vientre.

 

—¿Por qué paras? —preguntó, y luego se dio cuenta de que Louis no iba a responderle.

 

Louis se levantó, presionando los labios contra la oreja de Harry, murmurando:

 

— _Baise moi_ (Fóllame) _._

 

Harry no sabía lo que significaba, no sabía qué hacer, pero Louis parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Oyó como Louis murmuraba «préservatif» y «lubrifiant», separándose de Harry y rebuscando en su bolsa. Volvió con un condón y un pequeño bote de lubricante, sonriendo a Harry y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él. A Harry le gustaba muchísimo esa postura, tenía que admitirlo. Así que le agarró las caderas, para quitarle las braguitas, pero Louis lo detuvo, sonriéndole como un loco.

 

—Uh, ¿mantener? —trató de decir Louis, sus labios retorciéndose.

 

— _Oui_  —respondió Harry con determinación. Bueno, al menos podía decir alguna palabra en francés.

 

Louis asintió, dándole un beso en los labios.

 

—¿Dilatar? —preguntó Louis suavemente contra la boca de Harry, tratando de pronunciar correctamente.

 

—Sí, sí,  _oui_  —dijo Harry, cogiendo el pequeño bote de lubricante de la mano de Louis—. Ya lo tengo.

 

Acercó a Louis para darle otro beso, trazando la entrada de su cuerpo con la punta del dedo, apartando sus braguitas de encaje. Louis emitió un quejido contra los labios de Harry cuando este le metió uno de sus dedos, el modelo no pudo evitar agarrarse con fuerza al respaldo del sofá.

 

Harry quería que Louis soltara más de esos dulces y magníficos sonidos. Quería que se retorciera, que gimiera y gritara, que se sonrojara y sudara. Quería hacer que se corriera de tal forma que sus músculos se tensaran y se mordiera los labios por el placer.

 

— _'Arry_  —se quejó Louis, molesto porque Harry no hiciera ningún movimiento.

 

A Harry le encantaba la forma en la que decía su nombre con ese acento tan marcado. Lo cierto era que quería oírlo cada día. Era precioso, demasiado precioso, y la forma en la que Louis movía las caderas hacia abajo para tratar de conseguir que el dedo de Harry lo penetrara, hacía que Harry estuviera ansioso.

 

—Lo siento, cariño, lo siento —murmuró Harry, besándole el cuello suavemente e introduciendo su dedo con cuidado, moviéndolo dentro y haciendo que Louis se retorciera, como él quería. Escondió su sonrisa contra la clavícula de Louis, mordiéndole suavemente y metiéndole un segundo dedo.

 

— _'Arry_  —gimió Louis—. _Trois_ (Tres).

 

—¿Quieres tres? —preguntó Harry, que recordaba los números en francés bastante bien, o por lo menos, desde el cero hasta el diez. Lentamente, le introdujo el tercer dedo, sintiendo como Louis apretaba los músculos a su alrededor. Louis sonrió contra el pecho de Harry, con su pene duró luchando por salir de su lencería—. Hermoso.

 

— _'Arry_  —gimió de nuevo Louis.

 

Y Harry quería oír esa respuesta para siempre. También quería preguntarle si estaba preparado, pero dudaba que Louis le entendiera. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que Louis jadeaba, sonaba como si estuviera listo.

 

—Vamos, amor —murmuró Harry, sacando lentamente sus dedos y llevándolos hasta la boca de Louis. Este los chupó con entusiasmo, recorriéndolos con la lengua, parpadeando en dirección a Harry a través se sus largas pestañas.

 

Louis se los sacó de la boca, sentándose y vertiendo lubricante sobre sus dedos. Agarró el miembro de Harry, humedeciéndolo generosamente. Harry le agarró de las caderas firmemente, con los pulgares presionando con fuerza, tanto como para dejar marca. Louis frotó el pene de Harry sobre su entrada un momento, dejando que la punta descansara en su agujero, y luego se hundió hasta el fondo de una sola vez. Harry abrió la boca de par en par, por la facilidad con la que lo había tomado, con los ojos cerrados y los músculos del abdomen en tensión.

 

— _Merde_  (Mierda) —siseó Louis, dándose a sí mismo un momento para acostumbrarse.

 

Harry le besó a lo largo del pecho, las clavículas, y le hizo un pequeño chupetón en el cuello. Louis lo agarró por los hombros, dejándole las marcas de las uñas en la piel bronceada, jadeando con suavidad.

 

—Muy bien. Muy, muy bien —gimió Harry contra su cuello mientras le ayudaba a moverse arriba y abajo, apretándole las nalgas, tirando del encaje que las cubría.

 

— _Oui, oui, oui_ —soltó Louis con cada embestida, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando sin parar.

 

Era increíble, se movían totalmente acompasados, produciéndose un enorme placer. Harry no podía creerse que estuviera haciéndolo con Louis, un modelo de Victoria's Secret, el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su existencia.

 

Louis no paró de cabalgar a Harry, soltando jadeos cada vez que el miembro se hundía en su interior.

 

—Precioso —susurró Harry acaloradamente en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

 

—Me corro —sollozó Louis entrecortadamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes—.  _Oui._

 

—Joder —gruñó Harry, viendo como las caderas de Louis se movían, su pene latiendo dentro de las braguitas, corriéndose sobre su vientre.

 

La imagen hizo que Harry gimiera, corriéndose mientras se hundía en lo más profundo de Louis.

Louis le agarró del cuello y lo besó profundamente, mordiéndole el labio y tirando de él, agarrándole del pelo despeinado.

 

Cuando se echó para atrás, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y abiertos de par en par, los labios enrojecidos por los mordiscos y estaba aún más guapo que antes.

 

Louis se levantó suavemente, para limpiarse. Harry cogió su teléfono y buscó el traductor de Google, para preguntarle si le gustaría tener una cita con él. Era una posibilidad muy remota, la verdad, pero bueno, merecía la pena intentarlo.

 

Louis regresó al sofá, un poco más presentable y se sentó, dándole un besito a Harry mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara. Harry le entregó su teléfono, mordiéndose el labio y esperando que Louis lo leyera.

 

—Sí, saldré contigo —dijo Louis, mirándole con una sonrisa pícara. Su acento seguía siendo pesado, pero estaba claro que sabía inglés a la perfección.

 

—Espera —soltó Harry lentamente—. ¿Hablas inglés?

 

—Sí. —Sonrió Louis, peinándose el flequillo hacia un lado para apartárselo de los ojos.

 

—¿Por qué has mentido? —preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

 

—Eres adorable cuando estás confundido. —Louis sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Aún quieres una cita?

 

—Obviamente. —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Eres increíble.

 

—Tú tampoco estás mal,  _'Arry_. —Le guiñó el ojo, besándole en la comisura de los labios—. Tengo que salir a hacer mi trabajo. ¿Seguirás aquí cuando termine?

 

—Sí, sí, claro —contestó Harry—. Vete. En realidad, voy a ir a mirarte.

 

—Eso estaría bien, pero tienes que ponerte los pantalones primero —se rio Louis, besándolo de nuevo.

 

Harry no aborreció su trabajo nunca más.

 

 


End file.
